


interlude

by antijosh



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antijosh/pseuds/antijosh
Summary: because every production needs an interlude(alternatively: a collection of ficlets with nowhere else to go)





	1. and in the vastness of space (somehow i found you)

**Author's Note:**

> this will likely become my drabble/ficlet dumping ground, but for now it's home to some of the work i wrote for [jaehyungparkian week 2018](https://twitter.com/day6sailing)

Jae’s eyes flit nervously around the crowded room—for a space bandit, he really doesn’t do well with seedy places, and this is the seediest of them all. _Nebula_ is dimly lit and full of beings from across the galaxies, all here to get their business done quickly and quietly (and have a little fun while they’re at it). Jae’s never been much of a drinker, but when a willowy waitress with skin the color of a grapefruit offers him a shot of something glowing sickly green, he takes it. 

He’s here in search of something specific—he needs a gunner. Jae considers himself a damn good pilot, but that’s worth jack shit if he doesn’t have someone to play offense when he’s being chased down by intergalactic officials. And as much as he doesn’t want to be here, he knows. This is the best place to find a good gunner in need of cash and a ride off this piece of shit planet. For now, Jae can at least offer the second. 

The waitress returns, with another tray of the sickly green shots. Jae tries to refuse (he knows he doesn’t have the money), but she just smiles and says in accented English, “compliments of the gentlemen at the end of the bar.”

Jae takes one look and he’s sold. The guy at the end of the bar is human, skin sunkissed and golden with a broad face, regal nose, and kind eyes. He raises a hand in greeting, and Jae looks him dead in the eye as he takes the shot before sliding off the barstool and making his way over to the guy who was kind enough to help him get drunk. 

“So,” he starts, propping himself up on the bar with his elbow. The guy lifts his head to look Jae in the eyes from where he sits and _holy shit_ is he hot. “I’m Jae. You are?”

“Younghyun,” hot guy answers, and Jae falls a little bit in love with the way his voice sounds, smooth and a little deeper than Jae’s own. 

Younghyun isn’t what Jae came looking for, but he’s what Jae takes home anyway. (He’s even hotter when he’s pressing Jae up against the wall of his hostel room and kissing the breath out of him, hands roaming till they find buttons, zippers, and everything is discarded till morning.)

Morning comes, all three of this planet’s suns emerging from the horizon as Jae finally stirs. Younghyun’s not in the bed but it’s still warm, so Jae is not surprised when he emerges from the bathroom, shirtless with damp hair dripping water onto his bruised collarbones. 

“Morning,” he greets, leaning casually against the doorframe and crossing his arms (which has his biceps flexing and Jae drooling all over again). “Last night was fun.”

Jae hums in agreement, and Younghyun moves to collect his clothing from where it landed on the floor, tugging a tee shirt over his head before fixing Jae with a warm smile. “If you’re ever on this side of the galaxy, don’t be afraid to look me up.”

“Got somewhere to go?” Jae asks, propping himself up on his elbows. 

“Job hunting,” Younghyun replies, shrugging on his tattered aviator jacket as he rolls out a crick in his neck. 

“What kind of work do you do?”

“The shooting kind,” Younghyun replies, eyes full of mirth and the corners of his lips turned up. 

Jae doesn’t even need to think about it. “Can you shoot a PSJ Axis? It’s a 2917 model.”

“2917? That’s a little old school. But yeah, I could shoot it. You know someone who needs a gunner?” Younghyun’s eyebrows raise, and Jae’s face splits into a grin.

“Yeah, me.”

“You don’t look like much of a pilot. How do you get all your limbs to fit in the cockpit?” Younghyun snorts.

“I got my ship off an orc who had it retrofitted, it’s very comfortable. So are you in?” Jae sits up completely, taking pride in the way Younghyun’s gaze rakes over him as the bedsheets slide down his torso to pool in his lap. At his prompting, Younghyun’s eyes snap back up to meet Jae’s.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m in.”

His mouth gives Jae a run for his money and he’s so hot it’s distracting, but Jae knows. Younghyun’s exactly what he’s looking for after all. 


	2. pressure dripping off your shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jae goes to a bar to pick up a monster hunter. it's about 1000x more dangerous than it sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh this started off as me getting distracted by youngk's shiny jewelry in the 2017 han river vlive and spiraled real fast so honestly idk what this is at this point
> 
> un-beta'd and unedited, so any mistakes are all mine.

it’s the flash of silver at his throat that catches jae’s eye first--a necklace resting just where neck meets shoulder, charms dangling into the hollow of his collarbone, exposed by the oversized black tee he’s wearing. as jae gives the stranger a once over, he sees more and more--silver rings on both hands, silver bangles with gem-laden charms, and small silver hoops in each ear. 

jae knows it’s more than a fashion statement. hunters always have this sort of look to them, like they’ve never had a kind word said to them in their whole lives. that’s the vibe he’s getting off this guy, who has cold, sharp eyes that look like they could stare right into jae’s soul. luckily, he’s into that. 

it’s almost frighteningly easy for jae to put his game face on, fingertips running across the pockmarked, varnished bar top as he makes his way closer, closer, closer, till there’s barely two feet between him and possibly one of the most dangerous people for him to encounter. 

“hey,” he says, and the hunter looks up at him, eyes going wide enough to rival bambi’s. this might end up being an easier job than jae’s anticipating. close up, the hunter looks young, with round cheeks marked by shallow dimples. “what are you drinking?”

“water, now,” the hunter replies, cracking an easy smile that only serves to make jae more on edge than before. “i’ve got to be on top of my game with someone who looks like you talking to me.”

jae has to choke down a laugh--all he can think of is about an hour prior, with the bathroom counter digging uncomfortably into the back of his thigh as wonpil came dangerously close to blinding him with a kohl pencil. sungjin had insisted jae not go in unarmed, which to him meant a couple knives easily concealed under his baggy clothes but to wonpil meant something entirely different. jae hasn’t been able to look in a mirror since they left the house, where he caught one glance of himself wearing ripped denim, hair a fluffy blonde mess and eyes ringed in smoky black before he was tugged away and into the car by sungjin. 

thing is, this bar is a haven for mythical creatures and underworld scum alike, with the unsettling adage of it being very difficult to tell the two apart. jae doesn’t consider himself to be either, but at least now he looks the part. 

jae smiles back, taking a little bit of his bottom lip between his teeth (though he’ll deny it if anyone asks). “well there goes my whole plan to get you tipsy so i can get your number. how do you feel about darts instead?”

“i like darts.” 

it’s almost too easy for jae to reach out, take the hunter’s hand in his and lead him over to the back corner, out of the prying eyes of other patrons. he doesn’t have sungjin and dowoon’s sense of smell, but jae’s willing to bet that at least half of the people watching as they brush past aren’t human at all. 

“i didn’t catch your name,” the hunter says as jae picks the darts out of the target, and jae’s throat goes dry. 

there’s no time for him to think of a decent lie, so he just answers short and sweet. “jay. with a y.”

“nice to meet you, jay with a y.” god, jae wants to get lost in those dimples. why did he have to pick the hottest hunter in the damn bar? sungjin’s gonna kill him. “i’m brian. with an i, in case you were wondering.”

jae is so fucked.

brian with an i does nothing to hide his darts prowess, which is good news for jae--a young hunter who don’t know when to conceal his abilities should theoretically be inexperienced and easier for jae’s friends to subdue to get the information they need. jae really is starting to feel bad though, because brian is goddamn adorable and seems to be actually into jae. now if only he wasn’t part of a group who killed people like jae’s friends in the name of protection--then he’d be perfect.

the guilt only builds when, after his third loss at darts, jae asks brian if he wants to share a smoke outside. brian follows him too easily, too trustingly--sungjin was right when he said only a human could pull off what jae’s doing. brian’s only this relaxed because he’s sure jae poses no threat. 

at least he agrees to the smoke though, and doesn’t turn his nose up at jae’s proffered joint--it’s much easier to watch their plan take effect as brian begins to teeter unsteadily on his feet, cursing and reaching for a concealed gun before letting it clatter to the ground as his muscles go slack, wonpil’s special blend of herbs taking action. plan b was much more barbaric, so jae’s thankful plan a worked out fine (though dowoon seems a bit upset he lost out on the chance to conk a hunter over the head, cartoon-style). 

as soon as they get close, both sungjin and dowoon wrinkle their noses. “smells bad. like lead,” dowoon comments, and jae has to stop himself from coming to brian’s (the hunter’s, he tries to correct) defense. he wonders if their werewolf noses also picked up on the way brian smelled like coffee and wood smoke. 

“don’t be too harsh on this guy,” he says as wonpil uses a brief spell to help move brian from the asphalt of the back alley and into sungjin’s truck. “he seems young.”

sungjin shoots jae a look over his shoulder as he climbs into the driver’s seat, dowoon quickly claiming shotgun. he says nothing, but he doesn’t have to. by all accounts, brian is the enemy they’ve essentially kidnapped in the hopes he has information on where a rogue pack might be. jae shouldn’t feel like this just because the guy’s cute.

right?

**Author's Note:**

> i don't do requests per say, but if u drop me a prompt on [tumblr](https://antijosh.tumblr.com) or [twt](https://twitter.com/bribeombot) and i like it, i will probably write it.


End file.
